


Stood Up

by FluffyInsanity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyInsanity/pseuds/FluffyInsanity
Summary: This one-shot was created as part of the Valentine's Day event on the Aokise Discord server.Prompt 13: “Aw! You didn’t have to get me chocolate/flowers/a giant teddy.”Prompt 17: “You look…amazing.” / “That suit was made for you.”Prompt 18: “Today was perfect.”





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was created as part of the Valentine's Day event on the Aokise Discord server. 
> 
> Prompt 13: “Aw! You didn’t have to get me chocolate/flowers/a giant teddy.”  
> Prompt 17: “You look…amazing.” / “That suit was made for you.”  
> Prompt 18: “Today was perfect.”

Kise looked at his watch and sighed, baffled that he, model-chan extraordinaire Kise Ryouta, could have been stood up on Valentine’s day of all days. 

“Who does that!?” he mumbled, poking at the bland bread sticks staring at him from the middle of the table.

He didn’t understand, especially since the woman he was supposed to meet had been pestering him for weeks to go on a date with him today. She was cute, had good grades, and seemed nice, so why not? She was definitely a step up from the other bimbos who fought for his affection. 

After sending a few texts, leaving a voicemail, all without reply, and an excruciating hour and a half later, Kise was beginning to see the full picture. She had played him. 

He called for the bill and avoided the waiter’s gaze when he paid, cheeks burning in embarrassment, far too aware of how bad this looked.

To think that he even bought a new suit for this. He walked out of the restaurant his head low, undid his tie and a few buttons of his shirt. What a shitty evening this had been. All the valentines, flowers, and chocolate his fans gave him couldn’t cheer him up. He never ate the damn things anyway, who knew where they had been or what some crazy fans might have put in them.

He dragged his feet towards the nearest train station while drowning in self loathing thoughts when his feet stopped. He heard the familiar thudding sound of a basketball hitting the ground close by and looked around. He followed the rhythmic _“thud thud”_ to an outdoor basketball court he didn’t even know existed, seeing no other than Aomine standing alone in the middle of the court, lost deep in thought.

Kise stood there and watched Aomine, wondering what the idiot could possible be thinking about when he suddenly crouched, faint left, evade an imaginary opponent and dunked the ball in with ease. Kise shook his head, reminded of how he had met the man. 

Aomine picked up the ball and turned around, lifting an eyebrow when he spotted the blond at the other end of the court, just standing there… in a suit? He didn’t hurry towards him. If anything, he slowed down as he walked towards Kise. 

“Hi Aominecchi~,” Kise greeted him using that fake smile that meant everything except happiness. Aomine knew all his tactics. The blond was having a bad day. 

“You look… amazing,” Aomine said, wiping sweat from brow. “Almost like an adult,” he added, smirking when Kise’s initial reaction turned sour at his taunting. Teasing Kise was his favourite hobby. The gullible blond was so easy to tease too, very little effort was needed to annoy the hell out of him.

“I **AM** an adult,” Kise pouted, looking anything but. “And older than you!”

“Whatever,” Aomine said, watching Kise’s over-exaggerated sad face. He tossed the ball at him, resisting the urge to hurl it at his head. “Wanna play?”

“In this?” Kise easily caught the ball, and then pointed to his feet. “I don’t even have running shoes on.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and effortlessly caught the ball Kise threw back at him without really having to look. 

“Besides, I don’t feel like it” Kise added looking at the ground, too embarrassed to explain why. 

“Pfft, you’re just full of excuses today aren’t you?” Aomine walked towards his gym bag and lazily started to put his things away. 

“Am not!” Kise replied, his pride bruised.

Aomine shrugged the bag onto his shoulder and walked towards the street, a smile tugging at his lips when he heard Kise’s footsteps catching up to him. 

“You’re done already?” Kise asked once he was beside him, somewhat disappointed that he wouldn’t get to watch him play a little longer.

Aomine nodded. “It’s getting late and I’m hungry,” he said while yawning.

“Now who’s full of excuses,” Kise teased earning himself a scowl from Aomine who had stopped walking. “What?” he said after the other stayed quiet.

“If you’re not going to play me,” Aomine finally said, his tone serious. “Then you’re going to buy me dinner.” 

“You have some nerves Ahominecchi,” Kise said outraged. “Why would I buy YOU dinner?! And on VALENTINE’S DAY???”

“Who cares what day it is,” Aomine shrugged and resumed walking. “You’re nagging my ears off, interrupted my training, and I’m hungry!” 

“Baka,” Kise mumbled walking behind him.

“Yeah yeah,” Aomine said waving him off. “Quit it already. We both know you’re still gonna buy.”

——————

“How did it come to this?” Kise whined with his face buried in his hands.

“You’re lucky there’s still a lot of food left in front of me, otherwise you’d be rotting here on your own,” he growled, having had more than enough of Kise’s complaining. “So _**ONE**_ woman dumped you. You have another million running after you,” he scoffed. 

“She didn’t _dump_ me,” Kise corrected, cheeks burning. He should be used to Ahomine rudeness by now, but that man had a talent for getting under his skin. He crossed his arms and looked away, unwilling to face the idiot sitting across the table from him.

“She did,” Aomine said with a mouthful of burger. “Get over it.” 

“What do you know about any of this?” Kise spat. “You’ve never had a girlfriend.”

Aomine squinted his eyes and held Kise’s glare. “And you can call your dumb chicks _girlfriends_?”

Kise gasped, surprised by the level of bluntness Aomine had reached. His ego was crushed, his mind was pessimistic mess, and now his heart ached. 

“I don’t need this,” he said standing up.

Aomine’s face dropped when he noticed the blond was holding back tears as he stormed out of the fast food chain. He grabbed his bag and ran after him, quickly catching up.

“Oi,” he said grabbing Kise by the shoulder. 

“What?” Kise yelled, golden eyes furiously boring into ocean blues. “How are you going to insult me now, huh?” He said getting in the other man’s face. “Is my hair too long? Do I have bas taste in music? Are my clothes too trendy?” He paused, eyes glowing with rage. “Come on! Tell me how much of a loser I am.”

Aomine stared back, surprised by Kise’s stance. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. 

“You’re hair’s fine the way it is,” he said, his voice barely a whisper as he started but gaining confidence as he continued. “I hate the music you listen to, but I like how you light up when you sing and dance to it.” 

Kise’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped opened. What… what was happening?

“And yeah, you wear weird clothes, but I see a lot of people wear them,” Aomine kept going, his face gaining a slight pink shade. “but none of them look as good as you in them."

Kise took a step back, suddenly suspicious of the man in front of him. Did Aomine hit his head to something. “What…” he said, his voice breaking.

“I don’t know why that girl stood you up,” Aomine sighed. “But she’s a dumbass for doing it, because you didn’t deserve that.” He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. “You deserve someone who doesn’t care about what you do, or how you look. Someone who treasures you for you for who you are” Aomine’s eyes softened. “Because you’re fucking amazing.” 

Kise was locked in place, frozen solid, his mind unable to process what had just happened. “Aominecchi…” The cherished name seemed to be the only thing his tongue could speak. Such lovely things… said by a man who had teased him nearly every day since they met?

Aomine cleared his throat and dug into his bag, retrieving a red heart shaped box. He bit the inside of his cheek and hesitantly handed it to Kise. The blond reached out, his movement unsure. 

“Aww, “ Kise said, wiping tears away. “You bought me chocolates?” 

“Yeah!” Aomine palmed the back of his neck and looked everywhere but into Kise’s eyes. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kise said looking closely at the gift. There was a short handwritten message on the box that read: _To Ryouta: I’ve only ever loved two things, basketball, and you._

His breath hitched. His eyes read and re-read the note that couldn’t possible be real. But it was clearly written in Aomine’s handwriting. And that was his name… his first name… 

“I…” Kise said. “I… don’t know what to say.” 

Aomine stayed silent, still looking away, swimming in a sea of emotions he wasn’t quite equipped to deal with. Though he meant that note, wholeheartedly, he had been debating all month if he should give it to Kise or not, and almost threw it in the trash a few times thinking it would be stupid, or rejected, or… 

“Aominecchi,” Kise finally spoke up. “I’ve always admired you, wanted to spend all my time with you, considered you my best friend when you probably didn’t.” He bit his lip and took a shaky breath. “And there was a time when I felt more than… more than friendship towards you, but,” he added, summoning a blizzard in Aomine’s stomach. “I never thought that you would ever be interested in someone like me, so I never…” Kise’s voice broke and he couldn’t finish.

The next few seconds were a blur. One moment Aomine was standing other there, the next his hands were cupping Kise’s face like it was made of porcelain, and their lips were pressed together. 

It was a beautiful blur that neither of them would soon forget.

Kise melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s neck and pressing their chests flush together. Aomine’s tongue brushed against his, and Kise’s heart came undone.

“Still sad?” Aomine asked his lungs striving for air as they parted. 

“No. Today was perfect!” he purred on Aomine’s lips before diving back in.


End file.
